


Starstruck

by mourntheknight



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourntheknight/pseuds/mourntheknight
Summary: Bodhi wakes up after a new year's eve party and discovers that he managed to drunk tweet his favourite actor, Cassian Andor. Great.





	

Bodhi woke up alone in his room, with a splitting headache. He was in his bed, clothes from last night still on, including the paper crown he had won the right to wear after pulling off the longer end of a leftover christmas cracker. Looking over at his alarm clock, he groaned. It was nearly midday, and he had been sleeping for a full ten hours. His limbs felt like lead as he hauled himself out of bed and slowly made his way to the living room to make a fresh cup of coffee.

What was more surprising was the presence of someone lying on his couch. Thankfully, he recognised that certain someone.

“Chirrut?”

“Happy new year. I did not want to wake you. You looked like you needed the sleep after last night.”

“The new year’s eve party? I—” Bodhi paused, frowning. “What did I do last night?”

“Something told me you wouldn’t remember. You were so out of it; Baze and I had to escort you back here.I stayed to make sure you were alright.”

“What happened?”

“You might want to check twitter. I couldn’t see for myself, of course,” Chirrut laughed, gesturing to his eyes, “but from what I heard, it sounds like you spent the whole time tweeting. Never a good sign.”

“Tweeting?” Bodhi asked, feeling a sense of confusion.

The only people he followed were his closest friends and a few celebrities and movie pages. it could hardly have caused much damage, given his utterly astounding reach of approximately four followers.

“Baze mentioned something about that celebrity of yours. I believe his exact words were ‘he’s going on and on about Cassidy something-or-other.’”

A sense of dread began to settle in Bodhi’s stomach. “Cassian Andor?”

“That’s the one.”

“Fuck.”

Bodhi only had time to utter a quick curse before making a mad dash to the bedroom for his phone to see the damage he’d caused. Even if he’d tweeted something to his greatest idol, surely it would end up being one of the many tweets from fans that ranged from supportive to just downright creepy. He just hoped that his message was closer to the former than the latter.

Cassian Andor was an up and coming actor that had starred in several films so far, and he was pretty well known in the sci-fi circles, especially since he’d been asked to star in a big space movie recently, which was, of course, when Bodhi had first heard of him (and developed a massive crush).

Scrambling to unlock his phone, he let out a loud groan when he saw the result of three cocktails and a couple of shots all over his twitter page.

tweet from @forebodhing:  
heyyy @cassiandor did u knoq u r awesome 

tweet from @forebodhing:  
heyyyy @cassiandor youre hobestly the gr8est person in the galaxyy

tweet from @forebodhing:  
heyyyyy @cassiandor i know u r realy busy but u shud come cHill with me because u r pretty. pretty cool. prety cute also 

tweet from @forebodhing:  
heyyyyyy @cassiandor i like u do u like me. like. like or like like???

tweet from @forebodhing:  
heyyyyyyy @cassiandor sorry this is suddn but marry me plees

tweet from @forebodhing:  
heyyyyyyyy @cassiandor u tots dont needto reply now giv it like 2 week

“It’s not that bad, is it?” Chirrut called out from his relaxed position on the couch, unable to hear anything but Bodhi’s descent into despair.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god. I’m doomed.”

“What did you say?”

“I think I just asked him to marry me,” Bodhi replied, somewhat in awe of the rash bravery his drunken self possessed.

He had received a couple of replies, none of them from Cassian Andor, thank goodness. They were all from his friends, teasing him about his massive crush on the actor.

tweet from @stardust:  
@forebodhing @cassiandor when’s the wedding ;) can i be ur maid of honour? or ur bartender? or both

tweet from @420bazeit:  
@forebodhing @cassiandor @stardust Is this where chirrut learned his flirting skills from

tweet from @1withthe4ce:  
@forebodhing @cassiandor @stardust @420bazeit You loved it though!!

"Chirrut," Bodhi hissed from the bedroom. "Stop mentioning him in your tweets!"

"But then there's a higher chance that he'll see them!"

"That's exactly what i don't want!"

"But the rest of us do!"

“I hate you all," Bodhi grumbled.

\----------

Cassian Andor had just finished shooting for the day, and was sitting in hair and make up when his phone started to buzz. Not that it wasn't buzzing constantly, of course, but he was still waiting for someone to come by and tell him what to do, so he settled for checking on updates on his various social media sites.

He loved his fans dearly, but was sometimes at a loss when it came to talking to the more intense ones. However, he liked to reply to a couple on Twitter or Tumblr whenever he could.

This time, it seemed more like he was on the receiving end of drunk tweeting, if that was at all possible. Intrigued, he clicked on the person's profile and began scrolling through. It belonged to someone named Bodhi, but whether or not that was his real name was unclear. Apart from the sudden surge of drunk tweets that he and he alone was the victim of, this Bodhi seemed to be pretty normal.

The cover photo was a photo of a beautiful sunrise, with the silhouettes of four people to the side of it. Cassian guessed that one of them was Bodhi, but he had no way of knowing which one.

His profile picture didn't help him to uncover any other mysteries either, given that, for some unknown reason, it was a picture of a poorly drawn stick figure hovering above what looked like a plane and a boat all at the same time. Strange. Maybe this person just really liked planes. Or boats. Or maybe they were a pilot.

Their twitter bio said that their name was Bodhi and that they lived in the United Kingdom, but that was all the information there, aside from:  
dp credit: @1withthe4ce

"Cassian?"

His co-star, someone who preferred to go by the moniker K-2SO, poked his head into the room. "I'm done for the day. Are you going back to the comfy hotel or are you just going to lounge in your uncomfortable chair?"

"Alright, I'm coming. Help me figure out what to tweet back to this," Cassian said, tossing his phone to K-2SO, who caught it deftly.

"Ah, looks like someone had too much fun on new year's eve."

"So what should I say?"

“I don’t know. Accept the proposal. I'll be your best man. Or bartender. Or both," he said, scrolling through the tweets. "Hey! They've stolen my idea! I don't like this stardust person, whoever they are."

He snatched his phone back and looked at the tweets, and, with a small smile on his face, he began to type.

\---------

Bodhi had been checking his phone every five minutes for the past few hours, and continued to do so despite the fact that he was eating a new years' dinner in the company of his friends.

"Bodhi! put that away," Jyn ordered. "if he replies, it'll still be there when you finish eating."

"But-"

"Enjoy the good company while it lasts," Chirrut added cheekily.

"I should just have apologised on Twitter earlier this morning so he knows I'm not that weird! Oh god, why didn't you talk me out of it last night?"

“You _are_ weird." Baze responded.

"You all su--"

A vibration from his phone stopped him mid-conversation, and he hastily whipped out his phone again.

Oh my god. Cassian had liked the tweets. And he had replied.

tweet from @cassiandor:  
@forebodhing Thank you! I'm honoured. Unfortunately, K-2 here is taking up all the free time I have as it is so I have to say no!

Attached was a picture of Cassian smiling sheepishly, with K-2SO in the background, arms up in the air as if he was in the middle of a speech.

Bodhi sighed, feeling a twinge of disappointment. Not that he ever expected anything to come out of this, of course. Cassian Andor was a celebrity, for crying out loud. There was no way Bodhi was ever even going to get close to that.

"Don't worry, my friend. All is as the force wills it," Chirrut said cheerily.

"In this case, the force would be those shots of tequila you had last night," Baze corrected.

Chirrut elbowed him, before pulling him close and gently pecking him on the cheek, making Baze's cheeks turn pink.

"What i'm trying to say is that you never know. You might cross paths with him.”

“Cross paths? What kind of fancy language is that?” Jyn asked. “You sound like a monk!”

"He's an actor, guys, and a pretty famous one at that. I'm... I'm just me. Plus, we're in London. He's filming somewhere in America right now. I'll never ever meet him for as long as I live."

"Well, you have to reply! He might send something back!" Jyn encouraged him enthusiastically.

He opened the app, quickly forming a reply in his head.

tweet from @forebodhing:  
@cassiandor sorry!! turns out i had way too much to drink last night. it's whole new level of drunk texting. sorry again and happy new year!

Jyn looked over his shoulder as he typed, and snorted.

"What?" Bodhi asked defensively.

"It's a bit... basic."

"Shut up."

Chirrut and Baze then cut in, asking to help solve their debate on whether durian was actually a good tasting fruit or not, and that seemed to be the end of it, or so Bodhi thought.

\---------

It turned out that he was pretty wrong about that.

The next morning, he woke up to a couple of notifications on Twitter.

tweet from @cassiandor:  
@forebodhing No worries!

There was an image attached of Jabba the Hutt that looked like it was smiling, and Bodhi couldn't help but think that Cassian was secretly a gigantic dork.

The other notification was that Cassian had followed him. Cassian. Followed. Him. Oh my god.

Sure, Cassian followed loads of people, but him? Bodhi's brain was about to explode.

He spent the rest of the morning rapidly scrolling through all his tweets, deleting the ones about how hot Cassian was, just in case.

\----------

No one was more surprised than Bodhi, but Cassian actually read his tweets and replied to them, as if they were good friends. He was completely aware that Cassian was probably just indulging him, but Bodhi still got excited every time he had a notification from him.

\----------

tweet from @forebodhing:  
tfw someone comes into the malaysian restaurant ur working at and asks if u can make a dish not spicy

tweet from @cassiandor:  
@forebodhing Unacceptable!  
image attached: Jabba the Hutt

\----------

tweet from @cassiandor:  
We've wrapped up filming in L.A.! Goodbye L.A., hello London!  
liked by: @forebodhing  
liked by: @stardust  
liked by: @1withthe4ce

tweet from @forebodhing:  
@cassiandor welcome to london! if you need a tour guide feel free to ask a local ((cough cough))  
liked by: @cassiandor  
liked by: @1withthe4ce

tweet from @cassiandor:  
@forebodhing K-2 has offered, but I'm pretty sure he's American and been faking that British accent since he was 2, so I might have to take you up on it.  
liked by: @forebodhing

tweet from @forebodhing:  
@cassiandor :D

\----------

Cassian was surprised by how easy this Bodhi person was to talk to, even on twitter, with his many followers watching his every move. Bodhi's tweets always amused him, and he always replied to Cassian's tweets in a friendly manner, instead of the usual "i love you, i want to have your children" ones that kind of freaked him out a little.

\----------

tweet from @forebodhing:  
ice milo is the best drink ever. i would give my first child for an endless supply of ice milo  
liked by: @cassiandor

\----------

tweet from @potassiumsulphate:  
day twelve filming in london is over. buy me dinner @cassiandor

tweet from @cassiandor:  
@potassiumsulphate No  
image attached: angry Jabba the Hutt

tweet from @potassiumsulphate:  
@cassiandor ok see you in five

\----------

It had been long shift after long shift at the restaurant, and Bodhi was exhausted. He had decided to retreat to the kitchen for a small five minute break when Jyn walked up to him with a big grin on her face.

"I think you should take table twelve."

Bodhi groaned. "Jyn, that's in your section, and it's a table for eight. Why do I have to go?"

"Because. Just trust me."

"Fine."

He dragged himself to his feet and snagged a pile of menus, before making his way to table twelve. He noted that all eight chairs were filled, to his utter despair, and that they were all chatting animatedly with each other. He managed to catch snippets of the conversation, some of which seemed rather odd.

"You weren't supposed to throw me that gun--"

"He wasn't supposed to launch a wooden pole at me--"

"--that knife was in the wrong place--"

"--try again tomorrow--"

"Hi," Bodhi interrupted smoothly. "I'll be serving you today." He handed out the menus, before quickly whipping out his notepad. "Can I get you any drinks?"

"Water, please."

“Coke for me."

"Beer."

"Water."

"Green tea, thanks."

"Could I get some coffee, please?"

"Water's good."

"Could I get a milo? Is that how you say it?"

That last voice. He knew that voice. He looked up from his notepad, that he had been furiously scribbling orders on, only to make eye contact with the man who had been speaking.

Cassian Andor.

Bodhi let out a small squeak in surprise, before covering his mouth quickly. What was he doing here? In the restaurant that Bodhi was working in? He must be seeing things.

He looked around, quickly realising that the other people seated had turned to stare at him, and quickly said, "yes, uh, I'll be back with your drinks right away," before almost running back to the kitchen.

"Jyn," he hissed, passing round the order. "You-you-you are so dead."

"Why?" Jyn asked. "Your celebrity crush is right there! And looking pretty fine, I might add."

"What if he knows who I am?!" he exclaimed. "What if he think's I'm weird?"

“That’s kind of the point! He talks to you on Twitter! You're overreacting; just go over and say hi," she laughed.

"I'm sure he does that for all his fans!"

"He does not," Jyn shot back. "Now go and say hi!"

"No! You-you suck," he spluttered, failing to think of a proper insult.

"You love me, really. Now get those drinks and get back out there!"

\----------

Meanwhile, things weren't much different on Cassian's end.

"Good choice, Cassian, this place looks pretty nice," one of his fellow cast members called out across the table.

"Looks like that server recognised you," K-2 remarked from the opposite end. "I'd bet you five bucks he'll come out asking for an autograph. It's a fifty-fifty chance."

\----------

Bodhi dreaded going back out there, but there he was, eight drinks in hand, trying not to spill any of it in front of Cassian.

"It's a stupid celebrity crush," he told himself. "That's it. I can do this."

He returned, placing the drinks on the table, careful not to look Cassian in the eye. “Here are your drinks, enjoy! I'll be back to take your order shortly."

As he walked away, he heard Cassian say, "pay up, K-2."

He ducked his head, and sped up, swiftly darting over to Jyn to fill her in on what he had just heard.

\----------

"You think he's hot," K-2 stated, as if it was a fact.

"What?" Cassian asked, quickly looking away where the server was quietly speaking to a woman.

"You think he's hot," K-2 repeated. "He is rather good looking. You should give him your number.”

"Shut up."

\----------

The rest of it was fairly uneventful, apart from Bodhi going through great efforts to seem calm around Cassian. _He's just a normal person. He's just a normal person. He's just a normal person. That happens to be really hot and nice and all-around amazing._

When the group finally left, he collapsed onto the closest chair, heaving a huge sigh. Thank god he'd never have to endure that again. He didn't want his only celebrity crush to think he was a complete weirdo. Well, more than he already thought before.

\----------

As they left the restaurant, K-2 turned to his friend. "So, i'm guessing we'll being coming back here in the next few days?"

"Maybe."

\----------

tweet from @cassiandor:  
I tried an ice milo tonight. @forebodhing It was as good as you said it would be!  
liked by: @forebodhing

 

tweet from @forebodhing:  
@cassiandor if you liked that, try some roti canai next time! always good!!!  
liked by: @cassiandor

\----------

The next time Cassian visited the shop, not a week later, Bodhi was on shift with Chirrut and Baze.

"Your boy is here," Chirrut sang out as he walked past.

"I still don’t get how you even know that," Bodhi replied. “And he's not my boy!”

"Okay," Chirrut said, grinning.

Baze leaned over the counter and whispered, "now go bring your boy some menus."

"Why are you both like this?" Bodhi mock-complained.

He walked over to where Cassian and K-2 were standing. “Hi, just the two of you today?"

Cassian nodded slightly.

Bodhi led them to their table, and handed out the menus. "Is there anything I can get you to drink?"

"Water for me," K-2 said, opening his menu.

"I'd like an ice milo, if you don't mind."

Bodhi tried to keep himself from grinning. _That was his recommendation!_ "I'll be back with those right away."

He turned and headed back to the kitchen to fetch the drinks.

\----------

"Now, can we determine once and for all whether you're here for the food, or to stare at the hot waiter? Because there are better places to eat."

"Hey, just because you don't like anything remotely spicy doesn't mean the food isn't great."

K-2 stared at him, before letting out a loud sigh and crossing his arms. "Fine, but you're paying. And I know you think he's hot. You were staring at him for two-thirds of our last dinner here."

"Shut up and look at the menu."

\----------

Bodhi approached their table with the ice milo and water in hand, and gently set them down on the table. "Have you decided what you want to order? Or should I..."

"No, we're ready," Cassian answered, putting down his menu and looking at Bodhi with a small smile. "Could I get a roti canai? A friend of mine said it was really good."

Bodhi's heart swelled with pride. Cassian said he was a friend! That was better than anything he could possibly have imagined. It took him half a minute to realise that he had just been staring into Cassian's amazingly brown eyes, and quickly turned his attention back to his notebook, where he scribbled the order down in his neat scrawl.

"Oh! Uh, yes, of course, yes, definitely." he turned to K-2. "And what can I get you?"

“I’ll have this chicken rice, thank you."

"I'll be right back," he said enthusiastically. "You're going to love the roti canai!”

\----------

When he got back to the kitchen, Chirrut was there, waiting for him.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Bodhi asked jokingly.

"Jyn's right, you know. He's here. In the restaurant where you work. It's not a coincidence."

"Are you saying the force wants me to date Cassian Andor?"

"Anything is possible." Chirrut said mysteriously.

\----------

"Just give him your number," k-2 told him.

“Shut up and eat.”

\----------

tweet from @cassiandor:  
Had roti canai in London. It is now currently in my top ten foods! @forebodhing Excellent taste!  
liked by: @forebodhing

tweet from @forebodhing:  
@cassiandor glad you liked it!! nasi lemak is another good dish to try!  
liked by: @cassiandor

tweet from @cassiandor:  
@forebodhing Will do!  
liked by: @forebodhing

tweet from @stardust:  
@forebodhing @cassiandor u know what’s another good way to get introduced to food??? go on a date.  
liked by: @1withthe4ce  
liked by: @420bazeit  
liked by: @cassiandor

 

tweet from @forebodhing:  
@stardust why. why do you wreck my life like this  
liked by: @stardust

\----------

“Promise me you’ll ask him out the next time you go back to that stupid restaurant.” K-2SO told him the next day.

“What? I don’t—”

“I’m only making you promise now because I’m not going back a third time. Too spicy for me. But you still need to ask him out, despite your two previous devastating failures due to your inability to do so.”

“Fine, fine.”

\----------

It was on the third visit that Bodhi’s identity was exposed, and it happened completely by accident. Well, actually, given that it was Chirrut, it probably wasn’t by accident, but every time Bodhi asked him about it, he’d skilfully dodge the question.

Cassian was alone this time, and had ordered nasi lemak, just as Bodhi had recommended, to his utter delight. This time, all three of his friends were on shift with him. Bodhi was still waiting for the order to be complete, and settled for furtive glances at Cassian, hoping that the actor would not notice. He was too busy staring at him to realise that Chirrut had been calling his name to get his attention.

“Bodhi!”

Cassian looked up, eyes wide. Bodhi scrambled over to where Chirrut was, taking the plate of nasi lemak from him.

“Sorry,” Chirrut apologised. “You weren’t paying attention.”

Bodhi walked over to Cassian’s table, plate of food in hand. “Here’s the nasi le—”

“Sorry, but could I ask you something?” Cassian sounded rather breathless. “Is your name Bodhi?”

He nodded hesitantly.

“Like the Twitter user Forebodhing?”

Bodhi gulped and nodded again. Cassian had figured it out. “Sorry, you’re probably completely weirded out, I’ll get another serv—”

“No!” Cassian exclaimed, brown eyes gleaming. “No no, it’s just that I didn’t expect it to be you! That’s amazing! Would you like to sit down?”

“I sort of have a job t—”

“He’d love to,” Jyn said, out of nowhere, pushing him down onto a seat. “We’re pretty empty right now anyway.”

Then, it seemed like it was just him and Cassian in the whole restaurant. There was silence for a second, before both of them began to speak at the same time.

“Sorry I didn’t—”

“So why didn’t—”

Both of them stopped, looking sheepishly at the other, before Cassian gestured for Bodhi to continue speaking.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you that it was me,” Bodhi apologised. “At first, I didn’t even think you would remember who I was anyway, but then you did, and I just… didn’t know what to do.”

“That’s okay,” Cassian said, smiling. “I’d never forget my first drunken proposal.”

Bodhi buried his head in his hands. “Let me bury myself in a deep hole now.”

“Hey,” Cassian said, gently. “I liked it; it was cute. So were all the food recommendations. I had to drag K-2SO with me to all the Malaysian restaurants to get a good fix of something spicy.”

“Wh—”

“Speaking of, K-2SO made me promise to do something.”

“What is it?”

“Ask you out.”

“What?!” Bodhi exclaimed.

“Would you like to meet up while I’m still in London for a few more days?”

“What is happening?” Bodhi asked, still in a daze.

“Say yes, you dolt,” Jyn hissed, once again appearing out of nowhere.

“Yes?”

“Great!” Cassian’s mouth stretched into a wide grin, before reaching over and pecking Bodhi on the cheek.

Bodhi sat there, stunned. He’d just been kissed on the cheek. By Cassian Andor. No, by Cassian. Just Cassian. Who wanted to take him on a date. Oh my god.

The next thing he knew, Chirrut was walking by with a refill for Cassian’s milo, and whispering loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear. “Told you. All is as the force wills it.”

Cassian tilted his head questioningly. "The force wants me to date you?"

Baze called out from the kitchens, "don't listen to him. He tried that on me too."

Chirrut laughed, walking back towards Baze. "It worked, didn't it?"

Bodhi looked over at Cassian. "Well, it worked for me," he said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a celebrity AU with a totally different story but it's 2am right now and here i am and here it is  
> also it was a struggle to keep diego luna's friendly personality out of it... a true struggle... he's so good and soft
> 
> please leave kudos or comments if you liked it, thank you for reading!! hope you liked it!! and if you ever want to find me on tumblr just leave me a comment!!


End file.
